


Chores (Newsietober Day 18

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Newsietober 2019 [9]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Based on Newsies Live as always, Brotherly Love, Choose your own era, les is a little shit, sorry this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Les does not want to be raking leaves.





	Chores (Newsietober Day 18

Les sighed, leaning on his rake. He hated raking leaves, but his parents had offered him five dollars for every bag he filled with leaves, so here he was. He leaned his rake on a tree, turning to try to sneak off, but before he could, a hand grabbed him by the hood of his sweatshirt and hauled him back. 

“I don’t think so, you little shit,” Les’s brother, Davey, said. “If I have to do this, you do too.”

“Aww, c’mon,” Les complained. “This is  _ boring _ !” 

“Yeah, no shit,” Davey replied. “I’m doing it with you. I’m just as bored as you are!”

“We could sneak off together,” Les suggested. “Mom and dad won’t notice, and Sarah won’t rat us out.” Davey considered this for a second.

“Fine,” he said. “But if we get caught, it was all your idea.”

“Deal,” Les said, holding his hand out. Davey shook it. 

“C’mon,” he said. “Let’s go.”


End file.
